Never
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Never did Kurt think that something like this could happen. Never did he think he would see his mother again. Never did he ever think that his mother wasn't actually dead. Whatever happened, Kurt's mom has a lot to explain...Klaine!


Never

*I'm afraid I'll give it away if I say anything. Well, let's just say, I own nothing!*

Kurt Hummel sat on a black stool in the middle of the stage in the auditorium. He shivered as he felt eyes on him. He figured it was just his wild imagination.

But when he heard footsteps coming from behind the curtain, his head snapped to locate the creator of the sound. He let out a breath of relief when he saw his dashing boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt noticed he had a stool in his hand.

Blaine set the stool beside his boyfriend and then sat on it. He grabbed Kurt's hand and smiled "You know it's been a year"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Since what? I know it's not our anniversary because I have that marked on my calendar" Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "It's tomorrow"

"No, not our anniversary, but something just as important"

"I swear to God if it has something to do with Katy Perry-"

Blaine full on laughed this time and rubbed his thumb over his boyfriends palm. "No, it has nothing to do with Katy Perry."

"Then how is this day an important day?"

"A year ago today I realized I was utterly in love with you"

Kurt smiled when he got it "When I sang 'Blackbird'"

"When you sang 'Blackbird'" Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back

"You know, my mom used to sing that to me all the time. One of the reasons I wanted to sing it"

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek to try to cheer him up. Kurt forced a smile and then started humming, and then humming turned into actual words.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine watched in awe and then he realized why he realized his feelings when Kurt was singing this. It sounded peaceful…like a lullaby.

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
all your life  
you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

Blaine started to sing back up for him and Kurt smiled, knowing it was just like when he sang this the first time.

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night._

Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night.

Kurt stopped singing quickly, looking around the auditorium. Blaine raised one of his triangular eyebrows at him and squeezed his hand, bringing Kurt back to reality.

"Why'd you stop?"

"No reason, I just thought I heard a voice, probably just my imagination" Kurt smiled and then opened his mouth to sing again, and this time, Blaine stayed silent.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

Kurt stopped and then hopped off of his stool "Please, tell me that you heard that too!"

"What?"

"That voice! It wasn't only me singing! Plus it sounded really familiar!"

"Was it someone from Glee Club, do you think?"

"No, I would've been able to say whose voice it is. I'll sing it again, listen very carefully" Blaine nodded and Kurt started to sing again

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise,  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

Blaine interrupted him "I heard it!"

"Thank God!"

"But I don't think I've ever heard it before. Whoever it is, has a beautiful voice,"

"Well thank you" A soft voice said from the audience. Kurt's head snapped towards the voice. He knew that voice too. It was very familiar, _very_ familiar.

"You're welcome…" Blaine trailed off. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Blaine asked, and Kurt was happy he didn't have to ask.

The person, who they both realized was a woman, came into view and Kurt's eyes widened. She even looked familiar.

"I'm sure Kurt remembers me" The woman smiled sweetly and Kurt felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I don't."

"It's quite alright, sweetheart. You haven't seen me in…I'd say 10 years. And your father probably gets upset whenever you mention me"

"Wait, what?" Kurt took a step closer to the edge of the stage.

"Kurt, look at me, really look at me. And then tell me who I am"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but still stared at her, trying to make his brain remember. "I'm sorry, I don't remember. I apologize but I've been really stressed all week"

The woman looked taken a back. "Oh it's fine. It's been a decade. But I would never expect you to forget what your own mother looks like"


End file.
